


96. Alex shares some big news with Luke

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [96]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	96. Alex shares some big news with Luke

_**Alex Skarsgard shares some big news with his lover Luke Evans**_  
[takes place in November, 2012, very soon after [Sam Worthington asks Alex for a big favor](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/24531.html?#cutid1)]

Alex lazily draws a soapy washcloth over Luke's chest, then sets it aside on the rim of the oversized tub to sip at his Pouilly-Fuisse. The soap is just an excuse, anyway; Alex is far less concerned with getting either of them clean than he is with seizing the opportunity to spend a few quiet moments wrapped warm around his lover. They've both been working such long hours recently, and moments like this are rare.

"Mm." Luke sighs happily and stretches a little, snuggling back into Alex's embrace. "I could stay here all day," he says. "If it wasn't for the whole turning into a prune thing," he adds, twisting to give his sir a smile.

Grazing his lips over Luke's, Alex grins back. "Yeah, I know what you mean." It's an oasis of perfect peace, while it lasts. Warmth and security and the scent of his lover, Luke's weight heavy against him. "We can forget about everything else."

"Especially work," Luke says, although he's actually quite enjoying his current shoot. It's just the crazy hours he's not thrilled with.

"Mmm. Oh, hey," Alex says, a thought occurring to him. "I was going to tell you -- Sam called. Do you think you can swing a quick visit up to Canada? Montreal, maybe, I think."

"When?"

"The weekend of December first," Alex answers, smoothing his hand over Luke's chest, then trailing fingertips down his thigh. "He's renting out some snazzy resort."

"Yeah? Why? Just for the fun of it?" Luke asks, his eyes following Alex's fingers, thinking that it would be nice to get away, but their place up the coast is still so new. He'd actually miss it if they didn't make it up there for a weekend.

"Actually, he told me he's going to surprise Ryan," Alex murmurs. "With a wedding. Sam wants us to both be there." And hell, Alex wouldn't miss the look of shock on Ryan's face for all the world.

Luke stills completely then sits up, turning around to look at Alex. "A wedding?"

Alex nods, watching Luke's eyes in the flickering candlelight. "Yeah. Sam said he's tired of waiting. And he feels like an asshole for making Ryan wait. So they're going to get married but keep it secret, and he's still not planning to come out for a few more years, at least."

"But Ryan doesn't know they're doing this?" Luke says slowly, trying to digest everything.

"Right. I mean, he knows they're going. I think Sam said he's going to present it to him as a get-away for Ryan's birthday. But in secret Sam is flying in their families, and arranging for the ceremony and everything." Alex strokes a finger lightly along the sharp line of Luke's cheekbone. "Sam said the guest list is very very small, but he'd like us both to be there. And he wants me to be his Best Man."

Luke smiles, leaning into that touch. "That's wonderful. What about Ryan though? Will he have someone standing up for him?"

Alex shrugs. "His brothers'll be there. Sam's kind of expecting him to want them up there, but I'm sure it'll work out however." He drops his hand down to rub his thumb over Luke's full bottom lip. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course," Luke answers, smiling widely. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll make sure I have the time off." He turns his head, kissing the pad of Alex's thumb. "You want to go, right?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun," Alex says, his gaze fixed now on Luke's mouth. "And it'll be really interesting to me to see how other people's parents deal with all this. The way Ryan describes his mum, she kind of sounds like a cross between Cupid and a sadistic Martha Stewart."

"When we get married, I want it to be a huge party," Luke announces, sitting back against Alex's thighs. "Your family, our friends, the ceremony in a church or outside and then a massive dance."

"What, like a three-day wedding rave?" Alex asks, grinning. He slips his arms around Luke's waist, snugging his boy up close. "What else? What do you want us to wear?" Deferring to Luke's fashion sense is simply a no-brainer for him.

"Suits for the ceremony," Luke responds without hesitation. "But then casual clothes for after. Maybe we could have it somewhere warm."

"Hmm." Alex kisses slowly along Luke's shoulder, up the path of his throat to his chin. "Somewhere tropical, you think?"

Luke nods then tilts his head back, giving Alex more room. "Caribbean or maybe southern Europe - Spain, Italy - one of the coasts."

"Mediterranean summer?" Alex licks the line his mouth just traveled. "That could be gorgeous."

"I like Spain," Luke says, although really, it's much closer to a moan and he's not even sure the words actually made it out.

"I only went once." Linking their fingers together, Alex guides Luke's hand down to press between his thighs, on the growing ridge of his cock. "Madrid, on the way to Gibraltar."

"Southern Spain's better. Barcelona," Luke murmurs, letting his fingers trail over the hardening length, his hole fluttering needfully already. "Nerja. Some of the coast's a concrete jungle but there's lots of really pretty places too."

"We'll have to look into it, then," Alex replies softly, shifting beneath his lover in the warm water, lifting his hips to get more of that teasing touch. "Do you want to use a wedding planner or anything like that?" He realizes belatedly that he should probably be taking notes for this conversation. Oh, well.

Luke shakes his head, curling his fingers around Alex's cock. He strokes slowly, watching it grow in his hand, his throat going dry. "No. I'd want to do it myself. Ourselves," he corrects quietly.

"Okay," Alex whispers, tangling his fingers gently in Luke's wet hair. He doesn't ever want his lover to think he doesn't care about the details. But if they have to wait on an opening in Luke's schedule before they can plan things... "You just tell me when."

"First you have to come out," Luke teases, stroking more firmly, thumb rubbing over the head, nail teasing into the slit.

"Yeah, I... unh," Alex groans, beginning to rock into Luke's grip. "I had an idea about that. Next week I have to go to New York for promotions, Leno and all that. I think I'll just casually slip it into conversation. You know, like, 'Yeah, Jay, I was fucking my boy on the hotel balcony this morning, and...'"

Luke laughs. "That'd go over well," he murmurs, shifting so he can get his other hand on Alex's balls, kneading as he strokes.

"You don't like my plan?" Alex asks, tightening his thighs around his boy for a moment and working to tamp back his lust. "Like, telling him how much you appreciate the view of the New York city skyline. From your knees."

Luke blushes. "If you wanted to tell him, you could," he says softly. "I'm not sure what that would do for our careers..."

Hearing the hesitation in Luke's voice, Alex twists to peek at his lover's face. When he sees the flush, it hits him: Luke is taking him seriously, about telling the whole world that they're in a D/s relationship. And Luke is willing to _let_ him. "No, love," he says softly, his cock actually forgotten for the moment. He kisses Luke's cheek. "That's just for us. I just want to shout from the rooftops that you're my lover, you're going to be my husband. It's none of their business that you're my boy, too."

"Okay," Luke responds, smiling at the kiss. "Can you imagine his reaction though?" He laughs a little, hands expertly working Alex's cock and balls, urging his sir to let go.

"Uh-huh," Alex manages. He begins steadily thrusting into Luke's hands again, tipping his head back to rest against the tub's rim. "Oh, fuck yes," he mutters. "Luke. Yes..." His hips snap sharply, again, and he comes, shooting a hot stream of seed into the soapy water.

God. It feels amazing to make Alex come like that, to bring him such pleasure, and Luke keeps touching him, gentling his hands until he's got every last drop from his lover. He smiles then and leans in to kiss Alex. "I love you so much," he says softly. "And I can hardly wait until you're my husband."

"Why, what happens then?" Alex teases, tangling both hands in Luke's wet hair. "You're going to take advantage of me all the time, and not just on the odd days?" Yeah, right. Like they even stop for breath as it is. He sucks on Luke's bottom lip before easing back to whisper, "Want to fuck me?"

Luke's eyes widen and he nods. "Yes. In here?"

"Yeah." Alex slides his hands over Luke's body, the slick water seductively warm on his boy's delicious flesh. "I want you."

"Like this?" Luke asks with a smile. "Or are you going to turn over for me?"

"Just like this," Alex says, spreading his thighs wide to make room for his lover. He wants to be able to hold Luke, cling to him as his boy takes him over -- not that he's any kind of ready to speak a thought like that aloud.

Thank god the tub's so large, Luke thinks, as he works his knees up under Alex's thighs, reaching for the waterproof lube behind his lover. He slicks his fingers and, eyes locked on Alex's face, reaches between them into the water, searching out that tight pucker, two fingers gently but firmly pushing in.

Alex groans, his eyes slipping shut. His body still feels relaxed and golden from his orgasm, and Luke's touch just blends with the lingering pleasure, lighting him up anew. "Yes," he whispers. "Love you."

"I love you too," Luke whispers back, slowly stretching Alex open. "So much." A third finger added, all of them curved to rub lightly over that bundle of nerves inside, his own cock aching so badly, leaking precome into the water.

The quiet, the candlelight -- they combine to make the moment even more intimate than usual, leaving Alex to feel off balance and vulnerable. He couldn't do this with anyone else, he has no doubt. Only Luke. He opens his eyes, watching his lover from beneath his eyelashes.

Luke spends a little longer opening Alex up before finally slicking his cock with more of the waterproof lube. "Ready?" he whispers, smiling at Alex, lining up but holding off until he gets a response from his lover.

"Yes." Alex isn't hard again, not yet. But even so he couldn't be more ready for Luke. "I want you."

 _I want you._ God. What those words do to him. Eyes locked on Alex's, Luke pushes in, slowly but steadily, the tight heat making his head swim, his cock throb.

A small sound escapes Alex's lips. Coming from another man, he might just class it as a whimper. He puts his hands beneath his thighs and pulls his legs back to make more room for his lover, his breath coming harshly now.

"Oh, god," Luke breathes, swallowing hard against a throat gone dry. "You feel so good..." He leans in, licking across Alex's lips as he sheathes himself inside his lover.

Now Alex definitely whimpers. He slips one arm around Luke's waist and begins to move with his lover, rocking his hips. Silky scented water rises around them, making each slide of his lover's cock seem easier, their joining even more complete.

Luke keeps kissing Alex, tongue flicking over his lips, delving between them, licking deep before drawing back to nip sharply here and there. Breath catching sharply as his cock jerks, threatening to push him over. "Fuck..." He stills for a second, pulling himself back from the edge.

"Don't stop," Alex whispers, pulling Luke tight in against him once more, feeling his lover's cock so deep inside him. "Come in me."

It's not an order, not even close, but Luke's body reacts like it is. He cries out, pumping his hips roughly once, twice, and then comes, pleasure crashing over him in waves. Drowning him.

Alex groans loudly, feeling his boy give up all semblance of control -- for him. "Mine. Love you," he whispers, clutching Luke tight to his chest and slowly caressing one large hand over his boy's back. "Mine."

"Yours," Luke agrees, nodding, his arms wrapped around Alex's shoulders, his cock still pulsing inside him. "Just like you're mine," he whispers, knowing that's important to Alex. "I love you so much."  



End file.
